Into the Darkness
by Atolia
Summary: Drabbles about the lives of the characters of Avatar. Now taking requests. Check inside for details
1. Chapter 1: Fragile

**Fragile**

Zuko ran his fingers through Nightshade's mane. He wished he could be this comfortable around people. But people were different than Nightshade. People wore masks. People lied. And most of all, people hurt. They'll use you as a stepping-stone. And when they're above you, they'll forget you. Some of them move on quickly and silently. Some of them hover over you forever and make you remember every good time you had with them until it makes you want to rip your heart out.

Azula was one of the best examples Zuko could think of for the second example. Whenever he looked at her, he saw what she used to be before she became the soulless devil she was now. He always remembered his two-year-old sister who would climb trees with him in the summer. They'd pick pears from the trees and eat them while their mother screamed for them to get out of the tree before they hurt themselves. He'd remember teasing the palace servants with her and stealing the maid's keys. They used to play tag and pick flowers for Mom. But she moved on eventually and left him behind.

Zuko had already gone through this once with his father, so he knew the hurt feeling when it came along. But it didn't stop there. He'd see Azula everyday even after that. And every time he saw her bully one of her friends or yell at the servant tending to her, he'd think of the good times in the Palace gardens. Even when she was horrible to him, he'd always remember her as who she used to be. But it hurt seeing his sister disappear more and more each day. It hurt even now to see her.

And even through it all, he knew he'd never stop loving that little girl who used to be his sister. He knew she was probably in there somewhere, but he knew she would never make another appearance. She'd be locked inside that she-demon for the rest of her life. And more importantly, for the rest of his.

He'd given a piece of himself to everyone he'd thought he could trust. And every single one of them had destroyed it. Slowly, they were destroying him. Now there was very little of him left. But he wouldn't make that mistake again. It didn't matter what the Avatar and company thought of him, he wouldn't give them a chance to hurt him. After all, when all of this was over, when they no longer needed him, they were most likely to stick him back in the Fire Nation and forget all about him.

Because that's what people did. They hurt. And that's what unrequited love did. It destroyed. And maybe because Zuko himself was turning to glass. He was so strong on the outside. He was so solid, so dependable, so together. And yet, so fragile. One wrong move and he'd break. Shatter into a thousand pieces and be broken forever. Because that's what glass did. It was deceptive. It was fragile.

But he wouldn't let anyone do that to him again. Because no one was supposed to know that he was made of glass.

s.


	2. Chapter 2: Wanting

**Well here goes. I'm sorry if these all seem a bit serious and this chapter is going to seem way OOC but I liked the way it turned out. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender **

**Wanting**

_"If you help me and I win, I'll give you what you want," _the Avatar had told him. But that wasn't why he had helped them finish off his father. No. The real reason was partly because he was heartless. The other was because of one word: revenge. He wasn't going to hide behind the usual excuse of "he was evil". Not him. The world was evil. Hell, people were evil. They had just killed a man for Agni's sake. What could be more evil? He wasn't going to pretend. He wanted revenge and he didn't care what anyone else thought of it.

He had wanted revenge. He had seen the surprised look on his father's face when he'd joined the fight. He didn't care. Every taunt that man sent his way couldn't affect him. He didn't care. He had seen the desperate look on his father's face when they'd cornered him. Still not caring. He'd seen his father shoot down Uncle Iroh in a last ditch attempt at victory. Uncle was dead. No tears. He'd killed his own father without batting an eyelash. Still nothing.

The Avatar turned to Zuko surprised.

"I'll keep my end of the deal. The throne is yours," he said.

"It's mine anyway. Everyone else is dead," Zuko whispered, harshly. The boy recoiled.

"Then what do you want?"

What did he want? He wanted his heart back. He wanted to feel emotion again. He wanted to cry. He wanted to mourn his uncle. He wanted those he loved to come back. He wanted someone to love him. He wanted someone to love. He wanted to care that he had just killed his father. He wanted to care that he had not long ago killed his sister. He laughed harshly through his depressing thoughts, making them all flinch and wonder what was wrong with him.

"That's just it. That's the problem, Avatar. I _want_."


	3. Chapter 3: The Blue Spirit

** Well I just couldn't stop so heres a more Blue Spirited drabble. I'll miss Zuko's alter-ego forever. Sob Sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. All the characters are just BORROWED! **

**On with the drabble!**

The Blue Spirit

Zuko laughed quietly behind the Oni mask he had retrieved. People screamed, "abandon ship" in almost a chorus of wails. He watched silently from the safety of the shore as some did jump over the edge. Others tried unsuccessfully to deactivate the explosive he'd thrown aboard. The thing blew up, throwing bodies all over the water. The ship was in pieces. One explosive. He laughed. He was the Blue Spirit. They would never catch him.

He had once been told that he was useless. He had once been told that he was a failure for putting his stealth and swords training over his firebending. Look who's laughing now! _You don't even know what's happening. The only reason you know it's me is because I keep leaving my symbol behind. You were wrong. I'm your worst enemy. I know everything about you and what you'll do. You know nothing_, he thought triumphantly.

Zuko left the ocean side and returned to the forest. He gathered his things and hopped up onto a tree. From there he simply kept moving from tree to tree until he could find new targets. He was spreading fear and he knew it. The Blue Spirit. _You will shudder when you hear it._ He had been taking out whole squadrons of men with carefully placed traps. And then he left. But most people said he disappeared, leaving only the deceptively pretty Black Beauty behind. The Black Beauty was a pure black rose and Zuko had chosen it for a reason. The flower was pretty, but if you smelled it, you were as good as dead. He liked it.

He crouched lower in the branch as he heard voices approaching. Five people moved into view. He watched silently as they set up camp in the clearing right in front of him. He would have to pass through their camp just to get to his destination. He looked closer and spotted a monk with an arrow on his big bald head. Great. The Avatar. He checked the ties on his mask for secureness. The last thing he needed was for the rest of the weird group to know his identity.

He hopped to the next tree and the next after that. Soon he was skirting the Avatar's campsite. The group was talking and didn't notice the black shadow that past them. Then the earthbender stopped and looked towards the trees. Zuko froze. No. She did not hear me. _I am the Blue Spirit. I am silent. _Still, she did not look away. Zuko crouched lower into the branches, holding his breath.

"There's someone in the trees," she announced. Zuko let out his breath. Great. Now the whole camp would be on the alert.

"I don't see anything, Toph," the Avatar answered back. _Good. I am the Blue Spirit. I am unseen. I am a shadow._ But suddenly he felt himself being blown backwards, back on ground. _Keep your feet and start moving,_ Zuko ordered himself. He landed on his feet and took off running. He knew he was in the woods, the same way he had been going, but he felt so much more vulnerable. He heard footsteps behind him. Never before had he almost been caught. He skidded to a stop as the Water Tribe boy threw the boomerang. He dodged but remembering that it always came back, waited to dodge it again. He threw a dagger, pinning the boy to a tree and kept moving. But that boy had slowed him down. Now he heard them closing in. He barely managed to avoid the girl's water whip. The darkness covered his already hidden identity. Even more surprisingly, a whip of fire lashed out at him, coming from someone other than the Avatar. _Oh no. My uncle is going to be the one that catches me?_ He knew what Uncle Iroh must have felt like in the caves. His back hits a tree and a searing pain took over his senses. He had felt worse, so he ignored it. As the waterbender made another water whip, he made a rash decision and put up a fire shield. As her water hit it, it formed steam. When the steam cleared he was a good thirty feet away. He looked back on them and then looked at his wounds. _I am the Blue Spirit. But I am also human. _


	4. Chapter 4: Mother Bear

**Well, I don't really like this chapter. It is a bit sad, but I'll live. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Avatar. If you think I do then run screaming to your nearest therapist because you are officially crazy!! **

**Mother Bear**

I am the Blue Spirit. I am wild and free. I am Prince Zuko. I am this way because I have no home. I moved through the trees in the blue oni mask and black getup. I watch silently for my prey. More Fire Nation soldiers. Azula always lies. I should have known. Now, this is my revenge. I wait, but nothing happens. The silence is starting to frighten me as I can sense a trap. Still, I wait.

I feel someone grab my arm. I whirl and face the intruder in my tree. She is an older woman though pretty. She has hazel eyes the same shade as mine behind the mask. Her pale skin and onyx hair is also mine. I have seen her in better clothing before though. Her face once meant something to me, though recently I realize that her protection means nothing. I pull away.

"So it is true. There is a Blue Spirit," she says. _Mother, I wish you could see me, _I think. I still stay silent. No one can know who I am. I start to leave. Perhaps I can come back as me. I wonder if she'll recognize me. Unbiddingly, a thought comes: I wonder if she'll want to recognize me... She follows as if I'm supposed to be leading her somewhere. I stop and turn back to her. What does she want? "But you're not a spirit. I wonder whose face is under that mask." She reaches out like I would let her take of the mask. I move. She looks hurt. "Does the Blue Spirit at least have a voice if not a face?" I shake my head. She looks sad. I wait for her to leave. She doesn't. As if she thinks I have changed my mind she reaches for the mast once more. Once more, I move. She closes the distance once more and I again move. I feel something move at the back of my head and I know there is someone else. I catch the mask before it falls too far. But still she sees. She reaches for me.

"Leave me alone," I tell her. She looks shocked. I back away, retying the mask in place. She moves forward once again. "Stop," I command. She does. I missed her before now. But now I am the Blue Spirit. I cannot afford any hindrances. I cannot have any ties. No one must get the advantage on me. Not anymore.

"Zuko?" she asks, reaching once more for me. I move once more. No ties. It's said in the Fire Nation that mothers are like bears. My mother is, I know. Even by name. She wants to protect me. I don't need that now. I'm not sure I can accept it anymore. I've been independent too long.

"Leave. Forget the Blue Spirit," I tell her. But instead I leave. She left the den long ago. She failed to protect me like a mother bear. But now when she does return, I have left. I am no longer Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. I am not her son any longer. I am the Blue Spirit. I have no home. I have no mother bear.


	5. Chapter 5: Happy Birthday

**This chapter is rated M just to be safe. This is a really weird chapter. Zuko is totally OOC. Rated M for character death. Read at your own risk.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. I'm never going to. Get it? **

**Happy Birthday**

I once considered him my father. He never considered me his son. Now, with the Avatar barely standing, I'm the one that's in the way. I'm the one that's fighting. I don't care about the world and I'm not going to pretend I do. No. What I want is for him to feel what I did. I want revenge. I suppose this Agni Kai isn't actually a fair one. Six on one. I don't care. It wasn't fair to pit me, his fourteen-year-old son against him either.

The Avatar has passed out long ago and now it is just the two of us. While I sense that he's loosing his energy and loosing control, I still have more to give. I can sense his desperation and I can sense his panic. But I can also sense the feeling in him that I will not hurt him. He is wrong. I lost my heart along the path he sent me and I no longer regret what I am doing.

He's on his knees now, his energy spent. I stand above him finding this situation hilarious. I remember a time when it was switched. I remember I cried like a baby. He won't cry. I know he won't. Instead he'll try and talk his way out of it with sweet words. He'll keep me close because I'm dangerous, but sooner or later he'll find a way to do away with me for good. It's not going to happen.

"Surely a son would not hurt his own father," he says. I almost laugh at him. Pathetic. He's a pathetic piece of worm. I look down. I'm probably not as imposing as he is, but anyone who's seen me bend without my heart has defiantly gone to lengths to please me.

"No," I say. He looks assured until I continue, "Just like a father wouldn't hurt his own son, no?" He looks shocked. I almost laugh as he gets blasted off the dais. He lies there still. But he's alive even if just barely. I know he feels what he's done now and that is enough to calm my anger. "I am not weak and I am not your toy," I tell him, picking up one of the daggers I discarded before I started to fight. I position it at his neck and then give him a sick smile. "Oh. And happy birthday." I slit his throat.


	6. Chapter 6: Nicknames

**Okay this one is a little bit more light hearted. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender. I'd love to, but we don't always get what we want, do we?**

Pretty boy. It was Azula's first nickname for me. People always said I looked like Mother. I'll admit it myself I do look a lot like her. I have her face and most of her features. I have her long lithe frame of body. I would take it as a compliment if it weren't for the fact that my mother was considered one of the most stunningly feminine beings in the world.

I don't look like a girl. I'll tell you that for a fact. Good old Dad finally came through for me; he provided enough of his features to balance out my mother's. Azula however, found it funny. And so she nicknamed me Pretty Boy. I detested that nickname. Absolutely loathed it. Until she came up with another one: Zuzu.


	7. Chapter 7: Childhood

**Childhood**

I never had a childhood. Really I was never a kid. I never could be. Princes did not run around and chase others. Princes did not get drunk off their father's favorite wine. Princes did not do anything but sit with their noses in the air, higher than everyone. And then there was banishment. No emotion. I had to learn that. And to do that I had to grow up. The words constantly followed me. _"Grow up, Zuko." "That's so childish, Zuko." "How irresponsible. That's what a child would do."_ And so, I grew up.

I watched Aang as he sat with General How to plan the invasion of Omashu. He was sitting on my left side fidgeting constantly. He looked to me out of the corner of his eyes and seemed to realize that no one else was moving. He tried to sit like me. Perfectly still, with my back perfectly straight and my head raised just so. He failed miserably and seemed to realize that. He slouched once again.

When the meeting let out, he walked away, looking defeated. I knew he just was at odds with being the youngest one in a room. I knew what that was like. I didn't see him at diner later that night and Katara went to check on him. She came back looking disturbed and a bit angry. She picked up his food plate and walked back to his tent. She returned sometime later, the food untouched.

It was late at night and I knew I should be sleeping. I was a firebender. Up with the sun and my body would not let me do otherwise. However, tonight I couldn't sleep. And whenever I couldn't sleep, I always looked to the night sky for comfort. I don't really know why, but I do. It all seems so peaceful and quiet at night. I like that. Sometimes it's nice just loosing yourself in the tranquility of the time.

I wasn't alone tonight though. Aang came out a bit later. He looked tired. He looked surprised when he saw me out. He wasn't sure that I saw him as I had observed all this from my corner vision. He hesitated as if he was going to go back inside, but decided against it. He moved next to me.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" he asked me.

"Shouldn't you?" I pointed out. We were silent.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Dunno. Just couldn't sleep," I answered. "What's wrong with you?"

"I can't do it. How can I get people to take me seriously if I keep acting like a kid? But whenever I try and act like an adult, I do something even stupider. I tried to sit like you during the meeting. Lots of people thought I was doing it as a joke," he burst out as if the words had somehow been contained within him.

"Don't do it. Just act like a kid. You are a kid and you should enjoy it. Your childhood is precious because once you're an adult…there's no going back," I sighed.

"Look who's talking," Aang shot back.

"Yeah. Take it especially from the guy who's had no childhood okay? I never got to be a kid and looking at you guys, I'm starting to think that having one could have been fun. But I'll never be able to have one because I'm too much of an adult," I told him, frankly.

"You really think so?" Aang asked, hopefully.

"Yeah."

"So how did you learn how to sit like that? It's so uncomfortable," Aang asked, some of his earlier bubbliness showing through.

"The nurses teach you well. Pretty much if you slouch even a little, they'll put you on a backboard for _hours_. It's a good method."

"What's a backboard?"

"Pretty much it's like a straight piece of whatever sturdy material they can find. They pretty much tie you to it so you have to sit up straight. It's not very comfortable." Aang winced. "Anyway. I'm getting tired and I'm getting up at sunrise tomorrow, so goodnight," I excused myself. Small talk wasn't really my thing.

"Goodnight," he said. "And Zuko?" he waited till I turned, "thanks."


	8. Chapter 8: What I Think of You

**Disclaimer: I finally own Avatar! Just kidding. I'm still just a hopeless fan. sigh...**

**What I Think of You**

They were fighting again. Sokka and the Avatar had started out by having a go at each other and now the two girls were in the fight too. I sat calmly under the oak tree, reading my scrolls. For a while I manage to block out the sound of their noise. But when they become too loud, I look up. I'm surprised to see that my uncle too had joined the fight. That probably meant they were talking about me. Oh well. Why should I care?

"Well maybe I should just clear the air now!" Katara shouted. The rest of them looked panicked.

"No that's okay," they all said in a rush.

"No. I think I will. Sokka, Aang thinks that you're a pig-headed moron and a pathetic warrior. Toph says you're lazy and shouldn't even be here. Iroh says you have absolutely no talents except to start fights and your tea making is horrible. Toph, Sokka says you're a blind fool who has no right to talk about him. Aang says that you just talk tough because you don't know what it's like to loose someone. Iroh agrees. Aang, Sokka thinks that you should tone down on the wisdom because you act like a god. Toph says that you're always wrong anyway and that the wisdom is annoying. Iroh says you have a sugar issue," she yelled. Then she turned to me, which surprised me because I wasn't even in this fight. "Zuko, all of them say that you're a lousy jerk who thinks you're higher than us and it gets really annoying. They say that you shouldn't talk because you're a banished prince and even your own people don't want you." She slowed the last few words down realizing what she was saying. Then she looked at me, wincing. I blinked. Why should I care what they thought of me? When I didn't say anything, Toph spoke up.

"What about what you say to me about the others? You say that Sokka is a lazy, untalented moron who needs to pick up his own weight. You say that Aang needs to focus otherwise the only thing he's going to be saving is Momo from dragon-wasp. You say that Iroh needs to lay off the tea because he's dancing on your last nerve. Plus you said that Zuko...well you said a lot of things about him. What about that, Sugar Queen?" Everyone started to fight again. I went back to reading. Suddenly it was all quiet and I looked up again. Maybe they had all killed each other and left me in peace. No such luck... They were all staring at me.

"As much as I know I'll regret it, I'm going to ask. Why are you staring at me?" I sighed.

"All of us bashed each other. We all talked bad about you. And you're the only one who didn't talk behind our backs," Sokka said, slowly. They looked to Iroh for conformation. He gave it. I sighed and stood up, putting the scrolls down.

"If I'm going to say something bad about you, I'm going to say it to your face. Now I'm going to tell you what I think of you. You're all a bunch of immature idiots, too blinded too see past your own trivial differences. No pun intended, Toph.You have no right to criticize others when you fail to see your own flaws. Grow up. Now may I go back to reading?" I asked. They gaped at me.

"If we aren't supposed to judge each other because we can't see our own flaws, then how can you judge us?" Iroh asked.

"Because, I already know what's wrong with me. I just choose not to fix it," I told him.

"Really? Then what's _your_ flaws coming from you?" Iroh challenged.

"I'm impatient, short-tempered and I never know when to keep my mouth shut. Now I'm going back to reading and I don't want to hear a sound from any of you."

Well that should last about three seconds...


	9. Chapter 9: 10 Things

**Disclaimer: Man these things are annoying. I DON'T OWN AVATAR. If you think I do, then you should got see your local shrink. **

**Happy Ending**

When the war ended, it was supposed to be a happy time for everyone. And for some people it was. People got their homes back. People got their lives back. They had hope for the future. And hope for the future of their children.

Avatar Aang married Katara. It didn't take much for them to realize their true feelings for each other. I suppose it happened during the final battle. We were just about to enter the Palace territory when it finally occurred to Katara what she was feeling for Aang was more than maternal instinct. She was worried for all of us. But she was worried for him most of all. They had a child just after they got married. And another one three years later.

Sokka married Suki. Yup, we finally found her. In the end, we made sure that we personally went and searched all the Fire Nation prison holds. Suki was in one of the maximum security ones. Some of her friends died. But we rescued most of them. Sokka left the South Pole to live with Suki on Kyoshi Island. He still visits his homeland frequently. They have a baby girl.

Toph went home. After a little heart-to-heart conversation with her parents, they finally came to see the light….Yeah right. It actually involved Toph threatening to leave again and never come back. But you get the idea. Eventually, she too met a guy and fell in love. They aren't married yet, but seeing her, I know the wedding can't be far…

I guess I should be happy too. I'm firelord now. Uncle Iroh died though. We buried him with a box of tea like he once requested of me. Same old Uncle in life or in death. His death really isn't a shock; don't get me wrong, I'm sad and all, but he was an old man, I knew he wasn't going to be around forever. I found out my mother died a few years ago too, of disease. I guess one way or another, I really wasn't expecting to get my mother back anyway. My father, is dead, of course. My sister and her friends were all killed when we got into the Palace that day. I should be happy about that. But I've lost two more people in my life. I guess, it's the final wake-up call, letting me know that I'll never fit in with this family. I don't know why, but somehow it seems like the biggest loss I've ever had to take even though I know it isn't. I guess that really doesn't make sense to you. I married an Earth Kingdom Princess to solidify the Fire Nation's future in this world. And while I don't quite love her, I like her enough.

It sounds rather stingy, even to me, but somehow, I expected more. I expected to be happy. I don't like this hollow feeling where my heart used to be. I don't like the feeling of constant loss. It was all supposed to work out in the end. Everything in life was supposed to fall into place. It was supposed to be happily ever after. I guess that I was just always meant to be this lonely. I guess I was always meant to sit and wonder: what happened to my happy ending?


	10. Chapter 10: Yellow

**Yellow**

"Surprise!" Iroh cheers.

He's planned a surprise party for his overly-serious nephew and he's hoping it will draw the teen out of his apathetical shell. It's been a year since Mai died but Iroh can't help but think that Zuko was becomming more and more like her everyday. Prince Zuko looks around at all the decorations strewn all over the dining room. Yellow streamers are hanging off the walls and multi-colored balloons are on every table. He walks over to one of the balloons and pops it with a fork. Then he turns to the streamers.

"You know," he says to his disappointed uncle, "yellow is an awful color."

**A/N:** I'm sorry to all my dedicated readers that it has taken this long to get a new chapter out. I've just gotten my new computer because my old one crashed. I've been having to use my dad's work laptop and I'm not allowed to save anything on there. He's also needed it a rather lot so I haven't been able to use it much. Expect more updates for this story and my others. Once more sorry!


	11. Chapter 11: Mudslinging

**WARNING: Spoilers for the Western Air Temple if you haven't seen it, be warned. Unless it's already come out. Then I'm an idiot. **

**Disclaimer: if I owned avatar it would have had a longer dry spell than it did. So obviously I don't own Avatar. **

**Mud Slinging**

"Well at least _I'm_ not a horrible fighter," Toph yelled at Suki from across the campfire.

"I am not a horrible fighter!"

"Apparently you are! _You _couldn't even fight psychotic girl and the weirdo twins when you and your little squad outnumbered them! Face it, you're weak!"

With that Toph stood up and stormed off. The rest of them stared after her in quiet shock. Then they all turned to their newest member.

"I'm going, I'm going," Zuko sighed.

For some reason the two of them had really clicked while Toph was attempting to hit him in the face with mud for burning her feet. He got up and walked in the general direction Toph had walked off in. Eventually, he found her, lying on her back in the grass, dangerously close to a small mud puddle.

"They must not like you if they're sending you to your doom," Toph commented as he approached.

"I guess not," Zuko answered flopping down on the grass next to her. "So, what the Hell was that, back there?"

"I don't like her."

"I'm not _that_ oblivious, Toph," Zuko snorted.

"I guess not. I'm just confused and it makes me kinda angry."

"Tell me about it," he agreed.

"I…I used to like Sokka," she admitted finally.

"Sokka," Zuko asked incredulously. "Sokka?"

"Shut up!"

"Sorry, sorry. I'm not that good at advice, okay?"

"Yeah, well at least _pretend_ to listen. Is that so hard?" He shook his head. "Good. I pretty much figured that I didn't like Sokka anymore, but I hate that girl because Sokka likes her." She watched him for a second. "Well, advise?"

"I'm trying to think of what my uncle would say…Probably something probing like…Why Sokka?"

"_That's _supposed to be probing?"

"Shut up! Alright, how about, what is the real reason you're angry. Are you angry because Sokka likes…what's her name again?" Toph shot him a dirty look. "Sorry. Are you angry at the girl or because you're confused?"

"That was pretty good. I guess I'm angry because everything is so uncertain. Liking Sokka, I actually had a chance at being with someone I really wanted to be with and not someone my parents chose for me. And now I might never have a guy I really like. Have you ever had a girlfriend before?"

"Yeah. And now I'm not sure if she still likes me, or if she's going to try and hack my head off the next time we see each other."

"Uncertainty again."

"Yeah. It seems to be a repeated theme in my life."

There was a silence. Zuko got up to leave and give her some privacy. Just as he turned away, something dripping wet hit the back of his head. He whirled around to face Toph, who was holding mud in her hands.

"Gotcha," she said.

**A/N: Well my muse has desearted me...I'm not entirely sure how this came out and how in character Toph and Zuko are. This was meant to be a Toph/Zuko friendship story, but the ship Toko has been emerging so take it however you want. Please tell me if you like it. It'll give me some confidence that my muse is coming back. **


	12. Request Info

A/N: So I received a PM from someone who was reading one of my other stories that asked if this one would be updated anymore. I thought I'd answer that to all the people reading this story. I don't have any more ideas for this story. I guess I'm having one-shot writer's block. But I have good news too. I will take requests. If there's something you would like to have me write, give me a short prompt and the characters you would like included. If you want, you can give me a mood too. I don't want to make any prompts that were meant to be lighthearted angst-filled. So there's my deal. Prompts will be done on a first come first serve setting. I'll be making a list of ones I have to do. So if yours isn't done right away, no worries. I'll get to it. ^_^ Thanks for taking the time to read this and I look forward to hearing your prompts.

~Atolia


End file.
